Forum:Boss battle Royal
='NOTICE'= All conversations from this forum have been moved to the Talk. ='Voting Phase'= Good. Everyone has agreed. Now, let's get on with this: (Compensating for the time for everyone to see this,) Voting periods will start every Wednesday, and end on the next. In this period of a week, you may vote on your favorites in the current battling group on the tournament tree above. You may do so by placing your signature by the bosses that you wish to win. You may vote only once in a pair of bosses, but you can vote in every pairing in the group. Only leave your signature with no date on it. (~~~). Please leave a pipe sign between votes, to help visibly separate the voters. The page will be semi-protected in order to keep malicious IP's from trying to tamper with the voting. The winners will be decided at the end of each voting period. This demonstrates how bosses will look after they have either won or lost their match: *:Winner! *''Loser'' Obviously, it won't say "Winner" & "Loser", but have their names in the colors above. Winners are BLUE, while Losers are BROWN. (Yes, I know that it doesn't look brown, but the coding says it's brown. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 09:28, 12 August 2008 (UTC) =Schedule= *As of 8/12/08, Group 1 is the current Group to be voted on. *''8/20/08: Voting on '''Group 2' will begin. *''8/27/08: Voting on '''Group 3' will begin. *''9/3/08: Voting on '''Group 4' will begin. *''9/10/08: Voting on '''Group 5' will begin. *''9/17/08: Voting on '''Groups 6 & 7' will begin. *''9/24/08: Voting on '''Groups 8 & 9' will begin. *''10/1/08: Voting on '''Survivors of Groups 1-4' will begin. (Within their "A & B" sections.) *''10/8/08: Voting on '''Survivors of Groups 5-9' will begin. (Within their "A & B" sections.) *''10/15/08: '''A & B Winners for Groups 1-3' will begin. (Fighting A vs. B within the groups.) *''10/22/08: Voting on the '''A & B Winners for Groups 1-3' will begin. (Fighting A vs. B within the groups.) *''10/29/08: Voting on the '''A & B Winners for Groups 4-6' will begin. (Fighting A vs. B within the groups.) *''11/5/08: Voting on the '''A & B Winners for Groups 7-9' will begin. (Fighting A vs. B within the groups.) 'Group 1'VOTE NOW A *---Phazon Elite--- [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]| Metroidhunter32 *---Imago---[[User:Armantula513|'''Armantula513]] *---Nettori *---Kraid--- [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]|[[User:Armantula513|'Armantula513']]| Metroidhunter32 B *---Omega Metroid--- *---Draygon--- [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]|[[User:Armantula513|'''Armantula513]]| Metroidhunter32 *---Thardus---[[User:Armantula513|'Armantula513']]| Metroidhunter32 *---Pirate Commander--- [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r'']] Group 2 A *---Bomb Torizo *---Fake Chozo Statue *---Dark Missile Trooper *---Flaahgra B *---Hive Mecha *---X Infested Scientist *---Defense Drone *---Gorea Group 3 A *---Omega Pirate *---Helios *---Rundas *---Quadraxis B *---Grapple Guardian *---Nightmare *---Dark Samus *---SA-X Group 4 A *---Metroid Hatcher *---Crocomire *---Pogo *---Jump Guardian B *---Metroid Queen *---Berserker Lord *---Yakuza *---Amorbis Group 5 A *---Sheegoth *---Power Bomb Guardian *---Ghor *---Metroid Prime B *---Slench *---Serris *---Parasite Queen *---Charge Beam Worm Group 6 A *---B.O.X. *---Elite Pirate *---Arctic Spawn *---Bomb Guardian B *---Fire Spawn *---Acid Worm *---Gold Torizo *---Chozo Hieroglyphic Group 7 A *---Botwoon *---Mega Core-X *---Cretaphid *---Spider Guardian B *---Arachnus *---Korakk *---Phantoon *---Dark Alpha Splinter Group8 A *---Chykka *---Ridley *---Mogenar *---Mecha Ridley B *---Arachnus-X *---Mining Cannon *---Imago Larva *---Steamlord Group 9 A *---Plated Beetle *---Bug Larva *---Spore Spawn *---Omega Ridley B *---Emperor Ing *---Gandrayda *---Mother Brain *---Aurora Unit 313